


Sianverse Timeline

by sian22



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Fourth Age, Multi, Third Age, Timeline, story collection notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian22/pseuds/sian22
Summary: A chronology of works set in the Captains and Pawns universe with dates of key events, characters and related stories.  Helpful to me and perhaps also those reading.





	Sianverse Timeline

**Sianverse**

**Date** **Notable Event/Location or story setting** **Principal Characters/** **Story**

**Third Age**

**2980**  rise of the Serpent; Aragorn, Gandalf/  **Land of Salt and Fire**

 **2983**  Faramir born; Faramir, Borormir, Denethor* / **Captains and Pawns starts**

 **3011**  Rangers at Cair Andros; Mablung/  **The Shepherd**

**3017**

**3018**  just pre Breaking of the bridge; Faramir, Damrod, Madril / **Cool Hand**

Minas Morgul; Malec, Torgil / **The Stained Stones Kissed**

 **3019**  Eowyn/Faramir meet; WoTR ends various/  **Captains and Pawns ends**

Sortie on Osgiliath; Faramir/  **A Bitter Winnowing**

Retreat from Osgiliath Renil, Mablung, Damrod/  **Fields Unsown**

Cormallen field, Aragorn, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam / **Fire on the Mountain**

 **3020**  Annúminas-spring; Aragorn, Faramir / **Come Athelas** ^

Eowyn/Faramir married July; Eowyn, Faramir, Eomer, Lothiriel  **/The Bride Price**

post Honeymoon Minas Tirith; Eowyn, Faramir, Aragorn, Amerith/  **Lost in Translation#**

Emyn Arnen picnic Eowyn; Faramir, Bergil / **Hot Spring**

1st Yule in Emyn Arnen Eowyn; Faramir, Arwen/  **Emyn Arnen Yule**

**3021**

Lothiriel/Eomer married August; Eomer, Lothiriel and various/  **Bride Price 2**  ^

Elboron born

Aglarond caves; Legolas/Gimli / **All that Glitters**

**Fourth Age**

**1**  Eldarion born

 **2**  Finduilas born, Eledwhen born to Aragorn and Arwen

 **6**  Theomund born

 **7**  Elfwine born

 **8**  Midsummer party Emyn Arnen; various/  **Captains and Pawns Epilgoue** ^

Eowyn's birthday, November; Eowyn/Faramir and children/  **Drabbles Ch 1**

 **9** Faramir and Eowyn's daughter dies at birth

 **13**  Summer Emyn Arnen; Faramir, Eowyn, Imrahil, Theomund/  **A Quiet Drift of Petals**

 **14**  Midsummer, Emyn Arnen; 5 fathers, 1 grandfather, 15 children /  **Animalia**

 **17**  Elboron/Eldarion take oaths; Elboron, Eowyn, Faramir, Aragorn/  **Drabbles Ch 2**

 **18**  Ithilien company; Elboron, Mablung, Eowyn, Faramir /  **Cougar Problems^**

 **21**  Theomund's birthday; Theomund, Aragorn. Faramir /  **Welcome to Rivendell**

 **22**  Dol Amroth barracks, palace Theomund, Elfwine, Imrahil Theomund/  **Esquire training^**

 **32**  Elboron and Eldarion visit Rhun; Elboron, Eldarion /  **Where the Sun Sails**

 **34**  Imrahil dies

 **43**  Leglolas' Ithilien settlement; Theomund, Thalon, Legolas /  **Set Fire to the Stars^**

 **63**  Eomer dies at 93

 **65**  Eowyn dies at 89

 **79**  Lothiriel dies age 99

 **82**  Faramir dies age 120; Elboron becomes Prince Faramir, Finduilas, Amrun, Elboron /  **Winter's Balm**

* see Dramatis Personae for full character list

# note minor timeline glitch from original

^ In progress or forthcoming

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I have created this to help recapture some of the information lost with the harddrive debacle.. mostly to get it somewhere where it won't be lost but also to reorganize in my own mind again. Eventually I may be able to link them in a formal collection but for now this will suffice


End file.
